leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Doran's Blade
* is gold efficient. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Dominion counterpart was . Strategy *Stacking is a viable tactic for champions who need survivability and lifesteal without going into or lines. Lore They say Effrem E. Doran was born with a hammer in his hands and a forge in his heart. Every object he touched, he found ways to improve, and he knew that he was destined to be a brilliant artificer. At the age of 15, he was invited to the League with an offer to assume the role of Master Artificer, a dream come true and an unprecedented honor for one so young. However, fate had other plans. En route, his carriage broke an axle. When he leaned down to inspect it, he was kicked in the head by his donkey, a stern blow. He stumbled back onto the wagon, but when he arrived at the Institute of War he was a different boy. The kick had rendered his mind soft, but it hadn’t robbed him of his passion. He still wanted nothing other than to craft, but where once he may have created singular masterpieces, he now crafted…somewhat simpler items, and many of them. He is a kind, goofy, good-hearted soul, and he takes pride in the work he does. His items are daily selected by champions on the Fields of Justice, and he has a permanent home at the Institute of War. , , and Wukong's Staff are some of the more famous crafts. Patch history from * Attack damage increased to 8 from 7. * Health increased to 80 from 70. V4.10: * Health reduced to 70 from 80. * AD reduced to 7 from 8. * On-hit healing passive removed. * Now grants +3% life steal. V3.14: * NEW Passive: Your basic attacks restore 3 health for ranged, and 5 health for melee champion. * Attack Damage reduced to 8 from 10 * Cost reduced to from V1.0.0.152: Rework * No longer grants life steal. * NEW Passive: Your basic attacks restore 5 health each time they hit an enemy. V1.0.0.138: * Health reduced to 80 from 100. V1.0.0.113: * Damage increased to 10 from 9. * Fixed a bug where it was providing an unintended effect. (It was giving 1 gold per 10) V1.0.0.110: * Cost increased to gold from . * Damage increased to 9 from 8. V1.0.0.106: * Increased the damage granted to 8 from 6. * Health reduced to 100 from 120. * Life steal reduced to 3% from 4%. V1.0.0.70: Remade. * 120 health. * 6 attack damage. * 4% lifesteal. V0.9.22.7: * Now sells back for 50% gold from 70%. V0.8.22.115: * Updated tooltip. V0.8.21.110: * Gold per 10 sec reduced to 1 from 2. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Removed attack speed bonus. * Added +2 gold per 10 sec. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Health reduced to 130 from 150. * Cost reduced to gold from . May 9, 2009 Patch: Added * : ** Cost: ** +150 health ** +6 damage ** +6 attack speed }} References cs:Doran's Blade de:Dorans Klinge es:Espada de Doran fr:Lame de Doran pl:Ostrze Dorana pt-br:Lâmina de Doran ru:Клинок Дорана zh:多蘭之劍 Category:Attack damage items Category:Basic items Category:Health items Category:Starter items Category:Life steal items